The present invention relates to pipe alignment devices. More specifically, the present invention provides a housing having a first end configured to emit a beam of light and a second end that removably secures to an end of a pipe or coupling.
During new and existing building construction, piping installation is required for running electrical wiring, plumbing, and the like. The piping must pass through building structures, such as walls, ceilings, and floors. Even if piping is isolated to single room, piping will likely still need to pass through an electrical cabinet and the like. However, aligning a hole in an electrical cabinet, wall, ceiling, or the like with a pipe is difficult due to the pipe being disposed a distance away therefrom. As a result of improper alignment, the pipe is installed crooked with an offset appearance. Furthermore, the problem of aligned installation is compounded when installing multiple pipes, which can lead to a disastrous appearance and possible intersecting pipes.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing pipe alignment devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.